


A Tiny Bird Becomes Fledged

by AzraelGFG



Series: A Family Hound [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Sandor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Daughter Talk, Fatherhood, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Married Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, POV Sandor Clegane, parenting, teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sandor's daughter brings home her new boyfriend...





	A Tiny Bird Becomes Fledged

“Mama, Papa,” Serena said during breakfast on a Monday morning to get their attention.

“Yes, darling?” Sansa asked.

“I’d like Edric to stay over on Friday,” she said.

It hadn’t been a miracle to Sandor that a few months after Edric’s birthday, Serena had announced that she and Edric had become a couple. Not soon after Serena had brought him home for the first time, to properly introduce him.

Edric was a kind and well-behaved boy. Sandor immediately liked him more than Harlan. He just felt Edric was a good lad.

“Sure, Edric can always come over if he likes,” Sansa said.

“No, no…I mean I want him to stay until Saturday…,” Serena explained carefully.

“Sure,” Sansa said.

“In my room…” Serena said and Sandor saw how his daughter blushed at the words and Sandor knew exactly why his daughter blushed.

He felt his face warm up as well.

“Sure,” Sansa said taking another bite of her toast.

“Really?” Serena asked kind of surprised and quickly kissed her mother on the cheek before she quickly left the kitchen to catch the bus for school before Sandor had the chance to speak up.

“Really?” Sandor asked. “Shouldn’t that be something we both have a say in?”

“Yes, really,” Sansa said.

“Don’t you think she is a bit too young to have a boy stay overnight?” Sandor asked.

“No,” Sansa said and put her toast down. “She is sixteen a half now and together with Edric for nearly four months now. It’s just natural that they want to spend time together.”

“But…like that?” Sandor asked unsurely.

“Sandor, I get it. You want to protect Serena if Edric turns out to be another Harlan, but I am sure you know just as much as me that he is a good lad that cares deeply for our daughter.”

“I know.”

“And don’t you think it’s a sign, how much she trusts us that we allow her to have her potential first time at home? A place she feels safe? I mean…if she really wanted it, she probably could have sex with Edric all the time already.”

“You are right, it’s still strange to think about Serena in that way,” Sandor admitted.

“I know,” Sansa said smiling and quickly kissed his cheek. “I got to go to work,” she said and got up to get ready.

Sandor accompanied her to the door and kissed her once more when she told him goodbye until later.

***

On Friday afternoon he was waiting in front of Serena’s school to pick her up. School had already ended and pupils were leaving the school building.

Serena was nowhere to be seen, but he saw Edric leave the building.

Edric spotted him in his car and walked over to where Sandor had parked. Sandor got out of the car.

“Hello Mr. Stark,” Edric kindly said and held out his hand.

“You know you can call me Sandor, lad,” Sandor said amused. He and Sansa have offered him after the first time Serena had introduced him to call them by their first names.

“Yes, of course, Sandor,” Edric said laughing.

“You have any idea where Serena is?” Sandor asked.

“She should be here soon. She just wanted to talk to our chemistry teacher about the upcoming exam,” Edric said.

“Yes, Serena is always pretty focused on school and her grades,” Sandor said. “She has great plans after her graduation.”

“I know,” Edric said. “She told me about it. It’s so crazy, I barely have any idea what I want to do after I am done with school and she already has a career planned out with it.”

Edric sounded quite impressed and Sandor liked it.

Sandor saw Serena come out of the school and his daughter spotted them, coming over smiling.

“Hey, what are you doing?” she asked Edric smiling before giving him a quick kiss.

“Just had a quick chat while waiting for you,” Edric said.

“Ohh okay,” Serena said.

“You want to drive with us?” Sandor offered, but Edric kindly declined.

“No, thank you. I still got to go to the training,” Edric said. “See you later,” he added and quickly kissed Serena before he left.

Serena and Sandor got into the car and Sandor started the engine. Sandor sighed. Edric truly was a good lad and Sandor decided he would take a small detour on the way back home.

Instead of taking the right at the Winter Road, he drove ahead, causing Serena to turn her head.

“Papa, where are we going?” she asked.

“Just taking a small detour,” he said. “I think we should get something you might need tonight.”

“Ohh,” Serena said and her cheeks reddened slightly when Sandor parked in front of the drugstore.

“Here you got some money,” Sandor said and pulled out some money from his wallet.

“For what?” Serena asked.

“Condoms of course,” Sandor said plainly and watched his daughter's face warm up. “Darling, no need to be embarrassed. I can imagine why you probably want Edric to stay tonight and that’s okay, but if you decide that you are old enough to have sex you are old enough to buy protection. And if the idea to buy condoms is too embarrassing to you then you should reconsider if you are old enough to have sex.”

“Edric wanted to take care of getting protection when we talked about sex,” Serena said.

“That’s good, but what about later in case you and Edric don’t stay together? Are you going to rely on the guys taking care of that forever?” he asked.

“No…no I don’t think so,” Serena said. “I love Edric…”

“I know,” Sandor said smiling warmly.

“Give me the money,” Serena said and took it from his hand.

She opened the door and got out of the car, before turning back to him.

“Is there anything I need to pay attention to when buying them?” she asked.

“Just don’t get the cheapest brand,” Sandor said.

“Any brand you would recommend then?”

“Winter is Coming, Hear me Roar, We do not Sow…” Sandor said. “These are the best.”

“Okay,” she said and went inside the drugstore. A few minutes later she returned.

“Got them?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. I hope you know I only want you to be prepared,” he said.

“Yes, I know Papa.”

On their way back they made a quick stop at the supermarket to buy groceries.

“When does Edric come?” he asked as they walked through the corridors of the store.

“Around seven,” she said.

“Alright.”

They bought some food that Edric liked according to his daughter and when they returned home Sandor started preparing dinner.

Not long after them, Sansa came home.

“I am home,” Sansa said when she closed the door.

“I am in the kitchen,” Sandor called and continued to cut vegetables.

“Hi,” Sansa said and kissed his cheek, looking at what he was doing. “How was your day?”

“Good. Edric comes around seven,” Sandor said. “And I took our daughter to the drugstore.”

“For what?”

“What do you think Mrs. Winter is Coming,” he said with a smirk and Sansa blushed. Sansa loved that brand since according to her it was feeling the best.

“So she is prepared for tonight if that will be necessary,” Sansa said

“Aye, she is.”

“Good,” Sansa said and gave him another quick kiss before she went to Serena’s room, where their daughter was just doing homework to greet her.

Around seven Edric came just like his daughter had said. Edric greeted them just as friendly as usual and Sandor again had to tell him to call him Sandor, instead of Mr. Stark.

Since Sandor had already started to cook it didn’t take long until they had dinner.

During dinner, they chatted about school and upcoming exams. Edric asked Sansa about her work at university and Sansa happily answered him. Harlan had never bothered to ask any of these questions.

Sandor in return asked Edric what sport he did and Edric told them about fencing. Sandor told him that he had considered starting fencing when he had been at university.

After dinner, Sansa asked their daughter and Edric if they wanted to watch a movie and Sandor had thought they would say no and rather spent time in her room, but they said yes and so the four went to the living room and Serena looked through her Blu-ray collection what movie they could watch.

Serena ultimately suggested they could watch the latest Pirates of the Summer Isles. Sandor had already watched that movie with his daughter, but he didn’t mind to watch it again.

While they watched it Sandor side-eyed how Edric had his arm around Serena’s shoulder. He had to smile at that sight. Serena had really found one that was good to her.

Since it was the extended version the movie ended around eleven o’clock. Sansa yawned and that caused them all to yawn, before they had a laugh together.

“It seems we are all tired,” Sansa said and the others agreed.

Serena turned off the blu-ray player before she wished him and Sansa a goodnight.

Not soon after she and Edric were gone in her room.

Sandor and Sansa considered watching tv for a little while, but then decided they could do the same in bed.

They went to the bathroom to get ready.

“It feels strange, doesn’t it?” Sansa asked brushing her hair, while Sandor brushed his teeth.

“What do you mean?” he asked after spitting out.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“Yes, it does.”

They went to their room and Sansa snuggled up to him when they finally laid under the blanket.

The tv was running, but Sandor didn’t listen to it. He was in thoughts.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Sansa said.

“Oh, I was just thinking about my first time and I just realized I barely remember her,” Sandor said.

“Who was she?” Sansa asked curiously.

“A girl from my class in school. I think I was fifteen or sixteen. I barely remember her name…Lhara I think.”

“Was it good?” Sansa asked.

“Well…it was good enough for me…for her not so much…I didn’t know what I was doing after all and didn’t last that long,” Sandor said chuckling.

“Were you her first?”

“No, ohh no…let’s say she had a reputation at school…”

“I see.”

“How about you? You remember your first time?”

“Yes, I was seventeen and it was with my second boyfriend back then. My first boyfriend broke up with me because I didn’t want to sleep with him after three weeks, but I thought my second boyfriend was the right one to give my virginity to.”

“Were you his first?”

“No, and I wasn’t the last one after. I was just another prize he won. Harry definitely lasted longer than you did, but he didn’t care very much about making it good for me. It was just a plain experience and the ones after weren’t much better until you came.”

“Ohh you flatter me,” Sandor said.

“Just telling the truth,” Sansa said sweetly and kissed him.

Sandor pulled her closer to him.

“I love you, little bird.”

I love you too, Sandor.”

Sandor turned the TV off after Sansa yawned again and it didn’t take them long to fall asleep.

***

The next morning, he made breakfast, when Serena and Edric came into the kitchen. They were holding hands and his daughter had a soft smile playing around her lips.

“Good morning,” Sandor said. “Breakfast?”

“Good morning,” Serena softly said and sat down at the table. “Yes, thank you.”

“Morning, Sandor,” Edric said and sat down as well.

While Sandor prepared breakfast, he saw how Serena and Edric were quickly exchanging kisses, when they thought he wouldn’t see them.

His daughter looked happier than ever before and that made Sandor happy.

He put the eggs on the plates and placed it in front of Serena and Edric, just as Sansa came into the kitchen.

Sandor prepared another plate for his wife and placed it on the table.

While they ate breakfast, Sandor thought about Edric and Serena and hoped their relationship would last.

He had a good feeling about it and he felt they will make each other every happy in the future.

The End.


End file.
